


Mini-Trampoline

by theguybelowmesucks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguybelowmesucks/pseuds/theguybelowmesucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin finds a mini-trampoline and brings it to the office. However, when he uses it at lunch time and no one else is in the room, he finds himself in an unfortunate predicament that has Michael gasping for air with laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini-Trampoline

“Gavin, where the _fuck_ did you find that?” Michael asked, staring at the object that Gavin carried.

Gavin chuckled, setting the item down. “'That' is a mini trampoline, Michael. I found it near the garbage in the neighbor's yard.” To that, Geoff rolled his eyes. “If they were going to get rid of it, then I might as well take it!”

“You fucking mong.” Michael replied with the shake of his head. “So? Why did you bring it here?”

“Yeah, what makes you think you'll be able to play with _that_ in _this_?” Jack asked, gesturing towards the messy tangle of cords in the middle of the floor.

“You're not even going to have _time_ to play with it.” Ryan added. “We're always so busy.”

“Nah.” Gavin replied, shaking his head and scrunching his face up. He moved over to the other side of the tangled cords and set the trampoline down. “It's not like we're doing anything now, are we?” Before anyone could answer, Gavin said, “Yeah, thought so. Now, I'll be off.” Gavin took his shoes off and hopped up on the trampoline.

“It looks like it would bounce you, what, one foot? Yeah, _so fun_.” Michael sighed and sat down in his computer desk.

“Just wait until lunch.” Geoff commented before Gavin could start jumping. “I really do want to get a Let's Play done by the time so we can upload it today.”

“Awwh.” Gavin frowned. “You guys are party-poopers.”

“Hey, we don't poop at parties.” Ray replied. Gavin couldn't help but chuckle at that.

“Nice one, Ray.”

“I know.”

So, even though Gavin was reluctant to take time out of his day (at _work_ ), he did so anyway so he could play with the trampoline. Throughout the entire Let's Play, which happened to be GTA V, Gavin could barely sit still. He would complain about the time in his thoughts—because, apparently, Let's Plays were too long for him to handle now that he 'had a trampoline sitting in the middle of the _bloody_ floor'.

When the Let's Play was over, Gavin immediately hopped up from his chair. “Move out of the way!” He yelled when Michael happened to get up at the same time, blocking Gavin from moving around him.

“Fuck you. You can waste your entire lunch time messing around with the stupid kiddy-trampoline. I'm gonna actually go _eat_ and spend my lunch time for _lunch_.” Michael groaned, stepping around Gavin and heading for the door. Everybody else got up as well, taking their time and using it accordingly.

“It's all right. I'll just have my own fun.” Gavin mumbled when all of the men (and Lindsay) were out of the room. He took his shoes off and got on the trampoline, bouncing slightly. “No need to get too bouncey, yet.” Gavin continued to talk to himself. He kept bouncing very carefully—he knew how high this thing could actually make him go, so he wanted to keep it as tame as possible.

But, Gavin being Gavin, didn't do that anyway. Soon enough, he started to jump. A smile on his face, he chuckled to himself as he felt the air push his hair out of his face. He liked the way he so smoothly jumped up and down—he held his arms out to balance himself, but to also gain even more air.

However—his fun was short-lived. The jumps he kept doing made him gain so much air that, unfortunately, made him jump _too_ high and hitting his head on the ceiling. Even more than that—he jumped so hard against the ceiling that his entire upper body crashed through. The hole was small enough to hold Gavin in place.

It took Gavin a minute to realized what in the world had happened. It happened so quickly and Gavin even had no idea _how_ it even happened. No wonder the people upstairs always complained about Michael's yelling—the ceiling was so thin that, apparently, it was weak enough for Gavin to break through with the entire force of his body and the trampoline.

“Bloody hell.” Gavin whispered in amazement. Luckily, no one was in the room. They must have been out at lunch, too.

Somewhere not too far from the room, Michael stopped eating. “What the fuck was that?”

Nobody answered. Apparently he was the only one to hear it.

“You all are deaf as fuck.” Michael commented, getting up from his chair. “Nobody eat my fucking sandwich, or you all are dead.” Michael didn't take notice of their terrified looks as he walked out of the room. He first headed to the Achievement Hunter room.

Before entering, he chuckled. “He's probably all bored now. Stupid idiot.” Michael twisted the doorknob and pulled—freezing in his spot when he saw legs kicking from the ceiling. Michael looked at the position of the trampoline, and then at the legs—realizing that they were in the same spot. Michael covered his mouth but he burst out with laughter, slapping his knee.

“Michael, is that you?” Gavin called out. This only made Michael laugh even more. Instead of replying, he ran upstairs to where Gavin's head would pop out.

When he opened the door, Michael laughed even harder. He fell down onto the floor and held onto his side, shaking his head as he wheezed and gasped for air. Gavin watched the scene right in front of him, a frown on his face.

“Don't lay there and bloody laugh! Help me, you pleb!” Gavin exclaimed, attempting to shake himself out of the hole.

“Dude,” Michael breathed, “do you realize _how_ mad Matt, Burnie, and the others are gonna be? You just broke a hole through the fucking _ceiling_.” Michael chuckled some more. “Because of a _trampoline_!”

“Shut up! I know, Michael.” Gavin squirmed some more, but after realizing that it was no use, he sighed. “Sausages! Michael, please help! This is starting to hurt.”

Michael kept giggling here and there but he was able to get up from the ground. He held his sides as he walked over, and took one hand to wipe the tears off of his face. “Thanks for giving me a great laugh, holy shit. This is the best thing that has ever happened in the stupid part of history at Rooster Teeth.” Michael bent down and held on Gavin's shoulders. “This is definitely going into a podcast.”

“Just shut up and help!” Gavin exclaimed, ignoring Michael's little rant.

“Wait.” Michael commanded. He moved his hands up to Gavin's neck and started moving his fingers, making Gavin squirm even more and squeak.

“Michael!” Gavin screamed, shaking his head. His face got red as he screamed and attempted to get away from Michael's fingers—but it was impossible. Gavin moved his head around, and Michael continued to laugh.

“Stupid! You deserve this.” Michael chuckled. “You're so vulnerable. It's hilarious!” Michael exclaimed, tickling Gavin even more. But when Gavin pleaded 'no' and 'no' over again, he stopped and pulled away, breathing heavily from the rapid movement of his hands. “You're lucky that I'm sparing.”

Gavin breathed heavily too, his face still extremely red. “I bloody hate you.”

“No you don't. I love you.” Michael replied, a smirk on his face. “Boi.”

“Stop. Just push and get me out of this stupid hole. Please.” Gavin took a deep breath and composed himself. Mihcael shrugged and put his hands back on Gavin's shoulder.

“I'm gonna push.” Michael said, pushing onto Gavin's shoulders lightly. After a few seconds, he gave up with being gentle and pushed as hard as he could—he was sure that the wood was digging into Gavin's arms, but that's what he got for being a dumbass. “You're stuck in here _really_ tight, dude.” Michael grunted, listening to Gavin's little whimpers. Michael dug his heels into the ground and pushed again, putting all of his weight into it.

Finally, after a few more pushes, Gavin fell out. Michael looked down and noticed that Gavin had landed right on the trampoline—but Gavin held his arms close to himself and groaned. Michael started laughing again and got up from the floor, heading down stairs back into the Achievement Hunter room.

“You have some explaining to do, boi.” Michael looked up at the hole. “I mean, _I_ know how you did it but Matt and Burnie don't. And they're probably going to hate you for a fucking long time.”

Gavin frowned, picking up the trampoline. “I'm getting rid of this.”

“No, you're not.” Michael grabbed it from Gavin's hands. “Show this to Matt and Burnie. You won't have to say anything once they see it. It's _you_ Gavin, it's already obvious how you did it if they just saw this stupid little trampoline.” Michael sat it back on the ground. “I can't believe this.”

“I can't believe it either, Michael! I didn't think it was bloody possible.” Gavin frowned. “I really hope they don't get too mad.”

“You never know. They always get mad at things like this...which they should. You fucking idiot. I hope you get a pay cut.” Michael headed toward the door. “Now, I'm off to eat. I stopped eating my sandwich because of you and your stupid ass, so you better hope that the sandwich is still there by the time I get back.” Michael opened the door and headed outside, leaving Gavin standing alone in the room.

A few seconds later, Gavin felt his stomach grumble. He sighed and shook his head.

“I should have used that lunch break for an actual lunch.”


End file.
